Hyuga Harue
Harue Hyuga (Hyuga Harue, 日向春江 ) is a recurring character in the Naruto series. He is a close friend of Kakashis and the uncle of Hinata and Neji Hyuga. He is currently the leader of Team 6, which consists of Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon Background Harue was born fifteen years after his brothers Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuga and was therefore part of the branch family. Due to the huge age difference, he was never able to connect fully to his brothers on a family level and so he could only watch as his brothers started to drift apart. Harue was called a genius by the clan eldest, but only in intelligence, not in fighting capability. At the academy, he grew close to Hatake Kakashi and they formed a rather unsteady friendship, since Kakashi tried to avoid social contacts and Harue was only used to the serious atmosphere of his own family. After graduating, he became a part of Team 3, with Hisao Aisu (my OC) and Ame Kaya (my OC). Harue and Aisu are still close friends, Kaya died during the Kyuubi attack. At the age of sixteen, only a year after his Jonin promotion, Kumogakure demanded his brother Hiashis head for killing a group of their Shinobi. At this point, Harue did not know the truth behind the out coming plan, but when his brother Hizashi died instead, Harue left the clan and joined the ANBU. During this time, he became close to Kakashi again and their former unsteady friendship grew close and strong. He quit the ANBU at the same time as Kakashi, but while Kakashi became the leader of Team 7, Harue drifted from mission to mission, never really finding a place where he felt at home. Personality Harue is a very rational and calm young man, who analyses a situation before he acts. As a child he was noticeably more silent and secluded than he is today as an adult. Due to the large age difference between himself and his brothers, he never had a very strong emotional connection to either of them and as his parents were not very heartily, the warm feeling of a family was unknown to him. At this time he was already very independent, something that changed into confidence during his years with the ANBU. During his ANBU years, Harue retreated himself from social contacts and avoided close friendships. This however changed after he met Kakashi again and they could relate to each other at eye level. Today Harue is a confident and again cheerful young man, who greatly appreciates his friendships. He solves his lack of physical strength with intellect and calculation, and trained his students conscientiously. Appearance Harue and Kakashi2.png|Harue at the age of 7 IMG 0773.jpg|Harue's appearance for most of the series Harue Hyuuga Kopie.png|Harue during the last As a child Harue wore his hair short to just below the chin. As a jacket he wears an informal Haori in blue with green-grey stripes at the arms. Below that he has a light purple shirt and dark blue trousers, which reaches the knees. As an adult, Harue is wearing the jonin west and below the same Haori like when he was a child, only a shade lighter than before. His hair now reaches to below his shoulders and his forehead protector changed to a headscarf. During the blank period, Harue wears the redesigned flak jacket of Konoha and a red armband on the left biceps. His Haori changed to a dark blue long-sleeved overall and his dark trousers now run neatly into the brown boots. His hair is slightly longer than during the war and he is still wearing the same headscarf. Abilities Harue is a very analytic fighter. He uses his Kekkei Genkai to first observe the situation bevor he jumps into action. He is very patient and knows how to keep calm even during a fight. Since he is not very tall and his chakra reserves are low for a Shinobi, he mostly uses taijutsus. Thanks to his small body he can be very fast and agile and most of his opponents underestimate him before the fight. Kekkei Genkai As a Hyuga, Harue is able to use the Byakugan , a dōjutsu that grants him penetrative vision in a near-360° around himself. He mostly used is for tracking mission during his ANBU time, but since he tried to keep his distance from his Clan, he trained Taijutsus and Ninjutsus that do not require his Kekkei Genkai. He is also able to use the particular fighting stile of the Hyuga family, but he was always more of a thinker, than a fighter. Status Part I While Kakashi took over Team 7, Harue continued to run missions on his own and spend more time outside than inside the village. He sometimes was present during Team 7 training, but he mostly stayed to himself. Chunin Exams During the chunin exams, he heard Neji telling his family’s story and left the arena before the fight was over. He was surprised to hear that Naruto actually won, but he then met with Kakashi to congratulate him on his students. The same day, Neji visited him at his apartment and showed him the scroll with what really happened to his father. Both had crossed paths before, since they shared their dislike for their clans history. He then went to ask Hiashi if it was true and the brothers had a long conversation which ended with them visiting Hizashi’s grave together. Harue did not came back to his clans mansion afterwards, but he promised to try and built a connection to his family again. He spent a lot of time with Neji and Hinata from there on and even trained with the later of both. Part II While Naruto was on his journey with Jiraya, Harue was asked again by Tsunade, if he was willing to take over a Genin Team and this time, he agreed. Together with Sarutobi Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon, he formed Team 6. At the beginning, Kakashi had to reassure him every time, he went on a mission with his new team, since Harue was nervous about the responsibility. He thought, that he would someday make a mistake and his students would take the fall for it. However, when Naruto came back to Konoha Team 6 and Team 7 met occasionally, due to the close friendship between both teachers and the students. They even went on a few missions together. Pain's Assault The day Pain attacked Konoha, Harue was supposed to be on a mission a mission with his Team in Sunagakure. But because Moegi called in sick with the flu and Harue also showed signs of the illness, the Hokage decided to cancel the mission. When the attack started, Harue was at home, which was at the other side of the village. The moment he realized the severity of the situation, he rushed to help the shinobi already fighting Pain. That was, when he saw Konohamaru fighting Naraka. His student was already injured and Harue saw, that he would not be able to win this fight. Shaken with the fear of losing his young student, Harue jumped in front of Konohamaru, when Naraka attempted to hit him, with his final attack. Harue was able to not only survive the attack, but also shield his now unconscious student. He then continued to fight Naraka and managed to knock his opponent unconscious, take his student and get away from the fights as far as he possible could in the destroyed village. He found the nearly collapsed Hospital and lost consciousness after making sure, that Konohamaru was safe and taken care of. He later awoke with a head injury and a few broken rips, but he was relieved to see, that his students where, apart from a few bruises and the flu mostly unharmed. During the reconstruction of the village, he ran a few mission with and without his team, most of them scouting and tracking missions to secure the safety of the village. Fourth Shinobi World War While his Team stays behind in Konoha to patrol and protect the villagers, Harue is assigned to the first division together with his brother Hiashi. When a resurrected Hizashi attacked, he helped his brother, but since his fighting power is not as great as Hizashis, Hiashi soon took the lead. Harue then concentrated on analysing the countless enemies and helped Shikamaru to create a strategy for their victory. Kaguya Otsutsuki Strikes After the Infinite Tsukuyomi was cast, he was captured by the Ten-Tails roots, but was saved like the rest of the world, when Naruto and Sasuke ended the fight. Blank Period The Last: Naruto the Movie Harue was on a mission while Hiashi was injured and Hanabi kidnapped and Kakashi called him back immediately. He then is seen standing next to Kakashi, while the Kage wait for Naruto to succeed in his mission. Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding Harue attended Hinatas and Narutos wedding together with Hiashi and Hanabi and unofficially presented the branch family at this event. New Era While most of his friends and fellow Jonin retire, Harue continues to run missions, most of the time together with his former team or Kakashi and Mirai. He often visits the academy either to watch Konohamaru teach, or to give the children some advice. Academy Arc On the day of the entrance ceremony at the Academy, Harue is visiting the academy to watch Konohamaru. He does know Boruto, since he is his mothers uncle, but he has a better relationship with Himawari, since she is a lot like Hinata in her younger years. He still is kind of a mentor to Konohamaru, so he is often asked for advice by him on how to handle his students, even if Harue does not think he did it all right himself. When the Nue appeared in the middle of the village, he stood together with Kakashi, Naruto and Shikamaru inside the barrier to figure out a way to defeat it. Trivia * His favourite food are Miso soup and Yakitori. His least favourite food is Tofu. * He completed 75 D-rank, 152 C-rank, 402 B-rank, 207 A-rank and 41 S-rank mission. * He is left handed. * Acording to the databook(s), his hobbys are reading, drinking tee and walks in the rain. * Both his parents died when he was younger. * While captured in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, he dreamed that his brother Hizashi was still alive and the principle of the main and branch family never existed. In this dream, he was also still a part of the Hyuga Clan. * He is Uzumaki Himawari's godfather. Reference * Pictures: https://jamiepond13.deviantart.com/ * Background in "Harue after Pain's Assault": http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x5s18n6 Category:DRAFT